The field of the invention relates to tools for removing embedded nails. In particular, the field of the invention relates to tools for removing an embedded nail from a substrate and minimizing damage to the substrate and embedded nail as the nail is removed so that the substrate and nail may be further repurposed or recycled.
Nail remover tools or nail pullers are known in the art. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,904,585; 8,517,340; 7,252,021; 7,051,390; 7,036,952; 6,923,432; 6,629,684; 6,605,576; 6,578,820; 6,519,858; 6,308,934; 6,266,834; 5,896,607; 5,800,021; 5,749,113; 5,575,029; 5,695,172; 5,141,205; 5,099,724; 4,482,131; 1,486,820; and U.S. Published Application Nos. 2015/0028273; 2013/0283541; 2012/0138879; 2012/0098282; 2011/0314971; 2011/0088170; 2010/0263133; 2010/0038608; 2009/0165607; 2009/0145938; 2009/0114891; 2008/0134846; 2007/0039286; 2006/0191378; 2006/0156685; 2005/0062026; 2005/0172415; and 2004/0174700; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties). However, many nail remover tools currently in use require a large amount of force in order to remove an embedded nail from a substrate, such as wood, and may cause unnecessary damage to the substrate and nail as the nail is removed. Nail removers that require a lower amount of force and that may be used to remove an embedded nail from a substrate while minimizing damage to the substrate and nail are desirable.